<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weitermachen by Tharin47</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130363">Weitermachen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tharin47/pseuds/Tharin47'>Tharin47</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Poetry, Post-Betrayal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tharin47/pseuds/Tharin47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wie übersteht man die ersten Wochen und Monaten nach Kriegesende, wenn man gerade all seine Freunde verloren hat? Remus Lupin, Ende 1981. OneShot, eine Art Gedicht.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Weitermachen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Schon komisch, was einem nachts im Auto für Einfälle kommen… Eine Art von Gedicht, vermutlich aus Remus' Sicht, in den ersten Wochen oder Monaten nach dem Ende des ersten Krieges. (Mir ist zwar klar, dass man zu etwas so kurzem nicht viel sagen kann, aber Feedback wäre trotzdem schön ;-)</p>
<p>(Auch eine alte Geschichte, zuerst 2005 auf FFNet veröffentlicht)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weitermachen</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>Weitermachen.</p>
<p>Nicht denken.</p>
<p>Nur nicht denken.</p>
<p>Einfach weitermachen.</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>Nicht aufgeben, denn das würde bedeuten,</p>
<p>dass sie umsonst gestorben sind.</p>
<p>James und Lily. Peter, und all die anderen</p>
<p>in diesem verdammten Krieg.</p>
<p>Nicht aufgeben, sonst haben sie doch gewonnen.</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>Weitermachen.</p>
<p>Nicht denken.</p>
<p>Nur nicht denken.</p>
<p>Einfach weitermachen.</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>Weitermachen.</p>
<p>Nichts fühlen.</p>
<p>Nur nichts fühlen.</p>
<p>Einfach weitermachen.</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>Keine Gefühle zulassen, sonst bricht alles zusammen.</p>
<p>Nicht einmal trauern, denn das würde bedeuten,</p>
<p>nach dem „Warum?" zu fragen,</p>
<p>Antworten zu suchen, über ihn nachzudenken.</p>
<p>Über ihn und seinen Verrat.</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>Weitermachen.</p>
<p>Nichts fühlen.</p>
<p>Nur nichts fühlen.</p>
<p>Einfach weitermachen.</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>Ende</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>